Studies of social support, the effect of life roles on people's well-being, the interactive effects of motives and roles, dimensions of subjective adjustment, occupational structure and well-being, the comparative salience of roles will continue in the extension of the analyses of a 1976 replication national survey study of Americans View Their Mental Health. In addition, information on the Mental Health Demographic Profile System Indicators will be related to dimensions of well-being; some of these will be reported in Americans View Their Mental Health: 1957-1976; others will be reported in three projected books, one, an edited distillation of the numerous doctoral dissertations and other papers done as secondary analyses in this project. Still others are part of 1980 A.P.A. presentations and/or prepared for publication as journal articles.